Claro de luna
by Angelia Lovegood
Summary: El siempre olvidadizo Neville pierde su recordadora en el Bosque Prohibido, y tras meditarlo seriamente, decide ir a su encuentro en mitad de la noche. Sin embargo, alguien más se encuentra allí [Reto Silencio][Neville & Luna].


_**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos obra de J.K Rowling (y no miento)._

_La historia tiene lugar en el segundo año de Neville, y por tanto el primero de Luna._

_**RETO SILENCIO**, foro "Los buenos fics". _

* * *

**Claro de luna**

Neville se incorporó sobre la cama y reclinó la espalda contra la cabecera de madera. Con la mirada inquieta inspeccionó cada rincón de la habitación, cerciorándose de que era la única persona despierta, y en cierto modo, que así fuera lo decepcionó; la presencia de alguno de sus compañeros le hubiera bastado como excusa para dejar de lado el acto que no se atrevía a realizar. Le había estado dando vueltas durante horas, girando cada pocos segundos intranquilo sobre el colchón, pero no conseguía decidirse. Una gran parte de su ser lo instigaba a que lo hiciera, pero por otra lado, esa vocecita interior, asustada, temblorosa y dubitativa que frecuentemente confundía con su consciencia le pedía lo contrario; que se quedará, como cada noche, acurrucado bajo las sábanas, donde los lobos feroces y los monstruos come-niños no podían encontrarlo. El pobre Neville estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la segunda propuesta; sin embargo se le escapaba un detalle importante: él pertenecía a Gryffindor, y como tal, la aventura era y siempre sería la primera opción.

Tragó saliva antes de decidirse por completo, incluso lo pensó una vez más; pero se dio cuenta, y el temor se dibujó en sus ojos, de que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Le llegó a la mente la imagen de su abuela, y su voz resonó de forma tan real que casi juró poder oírla gritándole al oído: "Eres una vergüenza para la familia". Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No, definitivamente no quería ser recordado como el cobarde de los Longbotton, y esa idea lo atormentaba en más de una ocasión.

A la edad de doce años, no podía decirse que Neville Longbotton fuera un alumno sobresaliente, ni un chico muy popular. Pequeño, rollizo, de rostro curtido y amable y pieras temblorosas que no dudaban en avalanzarlo sobre cualquier objeto delicado y romperlo al acto, tal vez una de las causas de la inseguridad que lo invadía con frecuencia. Neville era un niño patoso y despistado, poco hábil en lo que a encantamientos y pociones se refería, aunque exepcionalmente cuidadoso con todo tipo de flores, ramas, arbustos, y en general, cualquier ser pequeño y frágil que necesitara un mínimo de atención. Porque, ante todo, Neville Longbotton era buena persona, y ese era un hecho que ni siquiera su abuela podía refutar. ¿Por qué no estaba en Hufflepuff, entonces? Otro misterio de la naturaleza, y Neville lo intentaba razonar alegando que sus padres habían pertenecido a Gryffindor, al igual que sus tíos, sus abuelos y bisabuelos; y por tanto el Sombrero Seleccionaro ni siquiera se había parado a reflexionar. Sin embargo, mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al hall principal en plena madrugada, Neville se preguntó si no guardaba, en realidad, algo de valor en su interior.

Con el corazón en un puño alzó la varita frente a la puerta principal, inmensa ante sus ojos. En un comentario de Hermione Granger, ésta había afirmado que todas las puertas de Hogwarts se cerraban mediante magia durante la noche, y que la mayoría de ellas podían abrirse con el encantamiento "Alohomora". Cabía la posibilidad, pues, de que justamente la entrada no se accionara ante ese hechizo, y su parte asustadiza deseó que así fuera. Conteniendo el miedo en su interior, vació su mente de esos pensamientos y trató de concentrarse. Al contrario que en las clases, en esos momentos nadie podía observarlo, nadie podía reírse si el resultado era insatisfactorio. El silencio lo ayudó a abstraerse de cualquier idea que pudiera prorrumpir en su cabeza, y en un leve pero firme susurro pronunció:

-¡Alohomora!

La puerta chasqueó y se abrió, dando paso a unos escalones de piedra y tras ellos un largo camino iluminado por la luna llena, el final del cual se perdía en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido. Satisfecho por el resultado, Neville dio unos pasos hacia el exterior y cerró con cuidado. El frío le atravesó el pijama y le enfrió las orejas. Con los nervios de la incursión había olvidado llevarse una prenda de abrigo, aunque lo que realmente le hacía temblar era la acción que se disponía a ejecutar.

Y todo por un simple descuido...

Sabía lo mucho que su abuela apreciaba esa recordadora, cuánto le había insistido en que la guardara con cuidado, y hasta el momento el objeto en cuestión había sufrido cuatro golpes contra el suelo, dos recorridos escaleras abajo, un vuelo a manos de Malfoy en escoba y seis olvidos en diferentes aulas de Hogwarts. Eso sí, era la primera vez que la abandonaba en el bosque. No estaba demasiado lejos, a unos pocos metros de la casa del guardabosques, pero la mera idea de adentrarse entre la maleza y los miles de seres que podrían observarlo le causaba un profundo temor.

Cruzó la arboleda que delineaba el inicio del bosque y pisó con fuerza la hierba bajo sus pies al andar, asegurándose así de no estar pasando sobre ningún ser espeluznante. Vislumbró la cabaña de Hagrid entre los arbustos, la alacanzó sigilosamente y la bordeó hacia la derecha. Anduvo en linea recta unos minutos hasta encontrarse a un paso de llegar al claro que había visitado esa misma mañana, con el pie levantado a punto de adelantarse.

Súbitamente, una mano lo agarró de la camisa del pijama y lo escondió tras un árbol. Neville, al borde del histerismo, ahogó un grito y por poco se desmayó del sobresalto. Se giró, y palideció aún más al contemplar a la chica que lo observaba con inmensos ojos soñadores, pelo lacio y sucio sobre la cara, sonrisa abstraída y el dedo índice sobre sus labios exigiendo silencio.

"¡Una banshee!"- pensó al primer momento. Pronto descubrió que no era así.

Luna Lovegood. Suspiró aliviado. Pero¿qué hacía en el Bosque Prohibido a tan altas horas de la noche? se preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

La pequeña Luna Lovegood, tal vez el ser más opuesto a la palabra "normal" y con seguridad la clase de persona con la capacidad de sorprender en cualquier momento; lo acababa de comprobar. Neville jamás había hablado con Luna, pero sí que había oído comentarios al respecto. "Lunática", así la llamaban los más atrevidos, y ni siquiera se dignaban a mantenerlo en secreto. Un coro de risas se cernía sobre ella cada vez que deambulaba por los pasillos con esa expresión ausente surcándole el rostro y "El quisquilloso" reposando bajo su brazo. Toda una valiente, esa Lovegood.

Neville jamás la vio llorar, ni sollozar, ni quejarse siquiera, aún siendo el motivo de burlas de medio colegio y causarle pena a la otra mitad. Más de una vez, observando cómo era ridiculizada sin consideración, sintió el deseo de ayudarla, pero pronto concluyó que tal vez consiguiera el efecto contario. Neville Longbotton y Luna Lovegood juntos, todo un banquete para cualquier matón.

Sin embargo allí estaban los dos, agazapados contra el tronco de un sauce descomunal, las hojas cayendo en forma de cascada y ocultándoles el paisaje. Neville intentó captar su atención "¿Qué haces aquí?" le hubiera querido decir, pero ella se limitó a repetir el gesto de silencio, y el Gryffindor obedeció. Le habían enseñado a ser respetuoso con los demás, y más cuando quien ordenaba lo hacía de esa manera tan efusiva. No le gustaba disgustar a nadie, antes se disgustaría a sí mismo.

Aún así, Neville se interesó por conocer la razón que la impulsaba a actuar de esa manera, pero¿cómo hacerlo sin palabras? Le pulsó el hombro con delicadeza, y ella se giró tras el contacto. Sus ojos saltones se clavaron en los suyos, y por un momento la creyó capaz de adivinar hasta el secreto más recóndito de su alma. Neville torció el gesto en señal de desconcierto y puso los brazos en jarras; Luna entendió. Tras apartar unas ramitas con mucho cuidado, la chica dejó una abertura por la que Neville se aventuro a observar. Abrió la boca, fascinado. Dos unicornios, la madre y su cría, bebían agua del pequeño lago que había divisado esa misma mañana. Ahora lo entendía todo. Los unicornios salvajes eran fáciles de auyentar, pero sin lugar a dudas constituían una deslumbrante visión para cualquiera, si era capaz de encontrarlos. El pequeño potro, acurrucado bajo el lomo de su madre, era uno de los seres más hermosos que Neville había visto jamás.

Recordó la presencia de Luna de repente, y se sorprendió al advertirla observándolo con una sonrisa divertida. Neville le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos tornaron la vista de nuevo hacia los animales. Neville dejó de lado la idea de recuperar la recordadora por un momento; sería del todo inhumano molestar a los unicornios. Su presencia era un regalo para sus ojos, eso no lo podía rebatir; pero, de alguna forma, prefirió centrar su atención en Luna.

Luna era extraña, incluso más de lo que había podido imaginar, pero su rareza abarcaba muchas virtudes. Aquel insólito episodio se lo acababa de confirmar: Luna era especial. Desde sus manías excéntricas a su costumbre de mirar a todo el mundo de la misma forma, sin prejuicios, ella era una persona digna de admirar. Tenía una sensibilidad innata, como bien acababa de demostrarle, para encontrar los pequeños detalles que la gente normal pasaba por alto, y sospechaba que era capaz de hacer lo mismo con cada individuo; esos iris azules parecían captar la esencia de quien los observaba, capaces de absorberte si no apartabas la vista a tiempo. Sin haber intercambiado palabra, aquella noche Neville se sintió maravillado por la presencia de la pequeña de los Lovegood, tan afable y dócil como aquellos unicornios.

De repente, algo atrajo la atención de Luna, y Neville, con los ojos desorbitados, advirtió de lo que se trataba. Una pequeña esfera de cristal rodaba al borde del lado, empujada por el lomo del pequeño potro. Neville aguantó las ganas de gritar. Su recordadora estaba en posesión de un animal salvaje, y si por un descuido, éste la lanzaba al agua, no creía poder ser capaz de recuperarla. Luna percibió el sobresalto de Neville casi antes que él mismo, y de pronto se puso en pie. El chico la admiró pasmado, y la Ravenclaw leyó en su rostro confusión y miedo. Parpadeó con aire soñador, pero no logró calmar a Neville, sobretodo porque segundos más tarde la chica se había metido de lleno en el claro y se acercaba lentamente a los animales.

No reprimió una exhalación de asombro cuando Luna, sin inmutarse, se inclino a escasos centímetros de la cría de unicornio y extendió la mano, apoyadándola en la hierba. Alzó la cabeza y contemplo a la criatura que en un principio se había mostrado inquieta, pero cuando Luna fijó sus ojos en los suyos, consiguió calmarse, y entendió lo que ella quería decirle. Neville admiró esa capacidad que tenía para comunicarse a través de la mirada, aún más cuando la cría movió la recordadora en su dirección, de forma que se deslizó hasta llegar a su mano. Luna la alzó con gesto victorioso, y acto seguido, los animales se marcharon.

Neville se acercó al claro, entre anonadado y satisfecho, y Luna no tardó en entregarle su objeto perdido. El chico se dispuso a decirle "gracias", pero Luna se adelantó posando un dedo sobre sus labios en posición vertical. Neville se extrañó al principio, pero seguidamente recordó que se trataba de Luna Lovegood, imposible de predecir. Sonrió. Ella lo hizo también, y sin despedirse, pasó trotando por su lado de aquella forma alegre y espontánea tan característica que ensimismó al Gryffindor mientras ella desaparecía tras los arbustos en dirección a Hogwarts.

Neville jamás se arrepintió de haberse internado en el bosque aquella noche, y desde entonces, cada vez que se topa con la imagen de un unicornio, recuerda la expresión ausente de cierta chica de Ravenclaw, tan peculiar como encantadora.

* * *

_¡Fin!_

_Aclaraciones acerca del reto: Bueno, no son exactamente dos personajes que no se llevan bien, pero como en esa época no se conocían, he pensado que podía ir bien... Tampoco es que de repente sean mudos, quiero decir, pueden hablar, pero deciden no hacerlo. Pensé que así sería más "creíble"._

_En fin... Espero que os haya gustado; la verdad es que yo me lo he pasado bastante bien escribiéndolo xD, y como me he acostumbrado a repetir en todos mis fics... acepto cualquier tipo de crítica siempre que esté fundamentada, así que para cualquier halago, abucheo, opinión, etc... ¡Review!_


End file.
